The stethoscope is an important device utilized in a wide variety of medical fields. All of the components of a stethoscope are traditionally constructed in a way, and of materials, that are durable and rarely, if ever, replaced or repaired, except for the diaphragm. The diaphragm is a thin membrane, traditionally made of plastic, that is placed across the bell of the stethoscope chestpiece and used to collect the sound that is conveyed through the other components of the stethoscope and eventually auscultated (heard) through the ear pieces. It's the diaphragm's necessarily thin design that makes it vulnerable to damage from tactile forces. In most uses the tactile forces the diaphragm encounters are appropriate and cause no damage. The problem arises when the stethoscope is stored in storage bags, boxes, cases, etc. with a variety of, but not limited to, other medical devices. When stored in these situations without external protections, the diaphragm is exposed to tactile forces that can, and often do, damage it. The damage can reduce the effectiveness of the diaphragm, or render it completely ineffective and requiring it to be replaced. There are protective cases commercially available that will effectively protect all of the stethoscope's components. These cases are bulky, cumbersome and/or time consuming to use in certain situations.
Replacement diaphragms are relatively inexpensive and, in most cases, can be replaced in just a few minutes. For most medical professionals this is a minor, occasional annoyance, but, for some, this otherwise minor annoyance poses a substantial hindrance to the performance of their duties. The medical professionals that are most negatively affected are emergency medical workers. These emergency medical workers include Emergency Medical Technicians (basic, intermediate and paramedic), doctors, nurses and other first responders. These professionals often work in high-stress, fast-paced and often dangerous environments. Emergency workers need quick and easy access to their equipment and for that equipment to work properly every time. As this relates to stethoscopes, they are needed for numerous time sensitive medical evaluations. Due to this often urgent need, stethoscopes are commonly stored in larger storage devices alongside various other equipment. This equipment can, and often does, include devices and supplies that can damage the diaphragm of the stethoscopes. To protect the stethoscope from this damage the only viable option is to utilize the previously mentioned bulky, cumbersome and time consuming cases. These cases can hinder emergency medical workers from performing critical evaluations in a timely manner. Due to this cumbersome process, these protective cases are commonly not utilized and the stethoscope diaphragm is left vulnerable to damage.
If the stethoscope diaphragm is found damaged on a scene where its use is required for a medical evaluation, the emergency worker might attempt to use the stethoscope in the damaged, less effective state, try to find another stethoscope or forgo the evaluation all together. The emergency workers will almost never attempt to replace the diaphragm due to the time, equipment and supplies necessary to complete the repair.